Richard F. Mays
Richard F. Mays is an Art Director and Set Designer who worked as Digital Set Designer on 's . This uncredited work earned him an ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nomination in the category Fantasy Film which she shared with Scott Chambliss, Ramsey Avery, James Clyne, Lauren Polizzi, Kasra Farahani, Michael E. Goldman, Harry E. Otto, Andrew E.W. Murdock, Jason Baldwin Stewart, Steve Christensen, Andrea Dopaso, John Eaves, Nathan Schroeder, Ryan Church, Christopher Ross, Victor Martinez, Steven Messing, Karl Strahlendorf, John Chichester, Tex Kadonaga, Kevin Cross, Andrew Reeder, Anne Porter, Jane Wuu, Natasha Gerasimova, Allen Coulter, Karl Martin, Scott Schneider, Lorrie Campbell, Easton Smith, Tammy Lee, Tim Croshaw, Clint Schultz, and Karen Manthey. Mays was previously nominated for an ADG Excellence in Production Design Award three times – in 2001 in the category Period or Fantasy Film for his work on The Patriot (2000), in 2009 in the category Fantasy Film for the Marvel feature Iron Man (2008) which he shared with Michael E. Goldman, Kevin Cross, Anne Porter, and Tony Bohorquez, and in 2011 in the category Fantasy Film for Alice in Wonderland (2010), shared with Robert Stromberg, Todd Cherniawski, Kasra Farahani, Scott Herbertson, C. Scott Baker, Tamma Lee, Jeff Markwith, Anne Porter, Jim Martin, Daphne Yap, Jeff Frost, and Gregory Jein. In 2015, Mays earned another nomination in the category Fantasy Film for his work on the sequel Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) which he shared with Steve Christensen, Beat Frutiger, Gary Kosko, Randall D. Wilkins, John Eaves, Christopher Ross, Tony Bohorquez, and Richard Bennett. Mays has started his career in the art department for feature films in the late 1980s when he worked as assistant art director and property master on the documentary George Carlin: Playin' with Your Head (1986, with Roger Eschbacher and Chuck McSorley). He then worked as set designer on the comedy Arthur 2: On the Rocks (1988), the romance Joe Versus the Volcano (1990), the science fiction sequel Predator 2 (1990, with Louis Mann), the drama Grand Canyon (1991, starring Alfre Woodard and Tina Lifford), the science fiction sequel Escape from L.A. (1996, with Nathan Crowley, Kurt V. Hulett, Joseph Musso, and Dragon Dronet), the action drama Deep Impact (1998, with James Cromwell and Denise Crosby), and the superhero comedy Mystery Men (1999), as assistant art director on the sequel Batman Returns (1992), the thriller Falling Down (1993), and the science fiction thriller Demolition Man (1993), and as art director on the comedy Wired (1989), the crime comedy Kindergarten Cop (1990), the drama Nixon (1995, with Donald B. Woodruff), the action drama Hard Rain (1998, starring Christian Slater), the action comedy Six Days Seven Nights (1998), the action sequel Lethal Weapon 4 (1998), and the horror thriller House on Haunted Hill (1999, starring Famke Janssen). Further credits as art director include the action comedy Charlie's Angels (2000) and its sequel Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003), the science fiction comedy Evolution (2001), the action drama Cradle 2 the Grave (2003), the science fiction film Zathura: A Space Adventure (2005), and the comic adaptation Iron Man (2008). He also worked as assistant art director on the action comedy Team America: World Police (2004). Among his work as set designer and later digital set designer are the science fiction drama Artificial Intelligence: AI (2001), the science fiction thriller Minority Report (2002), the comedy sequel Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002), the comedy Meet the Fockers (2004), the comic adaptation X-Men: The Last Stand (2006, with Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, Kelsey Grammer, Rebecca Romijn, and Shohreh Aghdashloo), the comic adaptation Transformers (2007) and its sequel Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009), the blockbuster Avatar (2009), the science fiction thriller Battleship (2012), the comic adaptations The Avengers (2012), Man of Steel (2013), 300: Rise of an Empire (2014), and Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), the science fiction comedy Pixels (2015), the reboot of The Jungle Book (2016), the fantasy sequel Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016), the reboot of Ghostbusters (2016), the comic adaptation Suicide Squad (2016), and the science fiction film Spectral (2016). More recently, Mays worked as digital set designer on the Marvel films Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017, with Zoë Saldana), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), and Captain Marvel (2019, with Kenneth Mitchell) and on the science fiction sequel Avatar 2 (2020). External links * * Richard F. Mays at the Marvel Cinematic Universe wiki Category:Art department Category:ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominees Category:Memory Alpha production staff pages without an image